1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for exercising the abdominal muscles in a sitting position, comprising an at least regionally elastic belt that constrains the abdomen by exerting tensile force and is moved by the user by active muscular exertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from DE OS [Offenlegungsschrift; Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Application] 100 06 588 A1 is a girdle-type belt for improving the posture and for exercising the abdominal muscles, which is worn around the waist and comprises a tensile force sensor which on excessive relaxation of the abdominal muscles triggers an alarm to remind the wearer of the belt to contract the abdominal muscles.
This girdle-type belt is preferably worn under an article of clothing by the person concerned and is therefore intended to remain continually on the body. It is optimized for this specific application and cannot be used to exercise other muscles, especially since only a comparatively short segment of the belt is actually elastic and greater expansion is therefore not possible.
Furthermore, in the unused state there is no defined way of keeping the belt at a specific location where it could quickly be retrieved.